hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tools
'Hidden City '''has a wide range of "tools" to help a player in their game play. These tools can be given by your explorer Totem, as rewards for completing quests, and players can earn a Magnifier on day 4 of opening the game, and a Lighter on the 5th day. Many tools can also earn be earned by completing collections. Here is a list and description of the tools that can be might be seen in game play. Tools Bomb * The Bomb detonates in a 3x3 radius twice. * When used by a player in Crystals, it will replace a tile next to any gold squares and adopt the color of the crystal previously there. * In the Magical Items game, a bomb used by the player will always appear next to one of the required items. * It is worth a base cost of 10 gems from the shop. Chronometer *Adds an extra 45 seconds to the location you are exploring. *When used with the Moves Anomaly active, it provides three extra moves. *It is worth a base cost of 10 Gems from the shop. *It is also worth 12,500 Coins in the Store. * The Chronometer is the only item that can stop a player from failing a location, and can be used or bought when time runs out. **A bonus offer was included to players that ran out of time in the Christmas School during the Mystery of the Christmas School Event. Compass * The needle points to the direction a hidden item is in. It also be moved the screen by dragging it around screen. * If the compass is moved on top of an object, the compass will glow. If the compass is pointing directly at of the object, the object will glow. ** If the object it was pointing at is clicked, the Compass will wobble and be inaccurate for a few seconds. ** Despite this, a single Compass is usually the best item for finding multiple objects, however it may not be the fastest. * In Similar Items mode, it will not find one pair at once (see the Magnifier below), but one at a time. * In Past and Reflections modes, the game will prompt the user to move the image or Compass if the object being pointed at is off screen. * 1 Compass is worth 6,500 coins. Detector * Only available for the Secret Items Mode. * Finds an 'Item not on the list', one of the keys in the location. * 1 Detector costs 3 rubies in the Store Deciphering Cube * Unscrambles the letters for you in Backwards and Abracadabra modes. * Restores lost letters from the Distortions anomaly. * Cost is 4 rubies in the Store. Diode Bomb *Finds three hidden objects. **Note that this effect is instant, unlike the Magnifier and Compass. **Finds ''six items in the Similar Items Mode. *In Cards of Fate (mini-game) it finds three matching sets of cards. *It has a cost of 8 rubies in the shop. Discoverer's Magnifier * Shows the location of where a hidden item/object is. * In Similar Items mode, it will show a pair of items. * In the Crystals game, it will remove a yellow cell. ** But, it will only break or damage stone, chains, or ice tiles. * In the Magical Items game, it will remove or activate a gem that is under one of the items. ** If the cell under the item is stone, ice or chains, it will break it instead. * In the Cards of Fate mini game, it will remove a single pair of cards. * In the Expedition mini game, it will uncover a random, bomb-less tile. * It is the value of a single Ruby in the Store. Lantern * Doubles the radius of the viewing area in Night mode. * Costs 6500 coins for one in the Store. Lighter * Lights up the entire location when in any type of night mode (Night/Sinister Shadows/Night Terrors/Electrum for 30 seconds). * Has a base cost of 8 gems in the store. Mine Detector * Opens a tile with a bomb, and surrounding tiles near it when used. * If held, will passively allow the player to endure more than one bomb explosion. * Costs 2 Rubies in the store. Supercrystal * Destroys crystals of a certain colour on the game field. * It will also activate any Bomb crystals of the same color. * Will cost 10 rubies from the store. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Table of Contents Category:Gameplay Category:Tools